Etait-ce une mission ou un rêve
by Lylypuce55
Summary: OS. UA. Lydia possède des pouvoirs psychiques. Mais quelles seront les épreuves qu'elle devra affronter ? Et sera-t-elle assez forte pour y faire face ? Venez le découvrir.


_J'ai écrit cet OS il y plusieurs années. Si l'histoire est identique, j'ai adapté les noms aux personnages de_ _Teen_ _Wolf (sauf celui de Kyra). C'est un UA. Ici pas d'histoire de loup, mais Lydia a des pouvoirs psychiques._

§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§

 **Etait-ce une mission ou un rêve ?**

§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§

Lydia Martin, 30 ans, jeune française originaire d'Irlande, s'est exilée à Washington D.C., aux États-Unis, est une psychologue spécialisée dans les troubles adolescents. Elle partage son temps entre son travail dans un cabinet avec quatre autres psychologues et l'université, où elle enseigne la psychologie et le français. Célibataire, elle est vit seule dans une belle maison.

Ses parents, son frère et sa sœur sont morts dans un accident alors qu'elle avait 6 ans, elle a été élevée par ses grands-parents.

Dans sa vie sa chienne Mystie et sa chatte Kyra, sont ses deux bébés.

Elle est télépathe depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle est devenue télékinésiste à l'adolescence.

Depuis qu'elle est venue au monde personne, à part sa grand-mère, ne l'a jamais comprise. Seule sa grand-mère partageait son don de télépathie, et malgré ce soutient Lydia a eu une vie sociale très compliquée. Toute jeune, elle ne savait pas comment fermer son esprit pour bloquer les pensées de ceux qui l'entourait, tout ce savoir l'empêchait de se concentrer et bien sûr il lui arrivait de trahir, sans s'en rendre compte, les pensées et les secrets des autres.

Après le décès de sa famille elle se mura dans le silence pendant 4 ans, seule sa grand-mère, grâce à son don, pouvait communiquer avec elle. Le soutient de ses grands-parents, l'entrée au collège et un déménagement de 500 km, lui rendirent la parole. Ses années de silence lui avait permis de maîtriser son don et elle se sentait de nouveau prête à affronter le monde, mais c'était sans compter sur un second don, la télékinésie, qui allait se révéler plus dur à maîtriser, car au contraire de la télépathie, là elle n'avait personne pour la guider. Les deux premières années furent un enfer pour elle, mais en quatrième un nouveau professeur arriva et changea sa vie.

Le professeur Chris Argent, avait le même don et après avoir gagné la confiance de Lydia lui enseigna comment contrôler ses émotions pour qu'elle ne déplace plus les objets sans le vouloir. Elle fût triste d'entrer eu lycée, car pour elle tout changement d'environnement pouvait être signe de nouveaux problèmes, heureusement Mr Argent se fit muter également dans son établissement et finalement les quatre années à venir semblaient bien se présenter, mais à la fin de sa seconde année ses grands-parents moururent également et sa colère était si forte que son professeur dût l'isoler pour qu'elle ne blesse personne. Pendant deux mois elle demeura incontrôlable mais, à bout de force, elle finit par reprendre le dessus. Placée en foyer par les services sociaux, elle comprit que ses dons pouvaient lui permettre d'aider les autres et se promis d'en faire son métier.

A sa majorité et, une fois son diplôme en poche, elle se servit de son héritage pour partir aux Etats-Unis afin de poursuivre ses études. Diplômée de psychologie et de science sociale de l'université de Washington, elle continua à se former dans des institutions médicales avant de monter un cabinet avec des anciens amis de son université. N'étant pas complètement satisfaite, elle décida de postuler également dans son ancien établissement pour y enseigner. Son parcours atypique et sa détermination lui valurent, à 29 ans, d'être reconnue et respectée.

§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§

Mais le destin avait encore des projets pour elle et ses fabuleux dons et, c'est après avoir miraculeusement sauvée une fillette, que celui-ci lui offrit une nouvelle chance de faire le bien.

Lors d'un samedi après-midi de févier, alors qu'elle se promène tranquillement au bord du bassin Tidal, la jolie rousse voit une fillette seule tomber à l'eau, elle se met immédiatement à courir mais comprend qu'elle n'arrivera pas à temps, elle utilise donc son don de télékinésie pour empêcher la petite fille de couler, elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas la sauver seulement grâce à son don car, comme sa grand-mère le lui disait : « conserve ton don secret, ou c'est toi que tu mettras en danger et tu ne pourras plus aider personne ».

Elle se concentra pour que malgré sa course et, une fois dans l'eau, sa nage, ne lui fasse pas lâcher la petite, elle réussit à la ramener et bord où ses parents assistaient au sauvetage de leur fille. À peine sur la terre ferme, Lydia se retrouva assaillie par les parents reconnaissant, les passants admiratifs et des policiers qui voulaient connaître tous les détails. Dans cette cohue, elle remarqua un homme qui la regardait étrangement et avec insistance, dans son regard elle comprend qu'il sait ce qu'elle a fait, car bizarrement elle ne déchiffre pas ses pensées. Mais le tourbillon des personnes autour d'elle s'intensifie encore et elle le perd de vue.

En quelques minutes, elle se retrouve dans une ambulance qui la conduit à l'hôpital, elle en profite pour lire les pensées de la fillette dans l'ambulance qui la précède et s'assure qu'elle va bien et, que ses souvenir de sa noyade sont trop flous pour qu'elle ne puisse se rappeler de la force qui l'a maintenait hors de l'eau. Une fois qu'elle a répondu à toutes les questions des policiers et s'être fait examiné par les médecins, ceux-ci l'autorise à partir et elle disparaît le plus vite possible, avant d'être de nouveau assaillie par les parents de la petite. Une fois rentrée chez elle, elle reprend sa vie comme si rien d'anormal ne s'était passé, espérant que cette histoire ne ferait pas de remous. Depuis 11 ans qu'elle est ici, elle a réussie à ne pas se faire remarquer autrement que pour son travail et compte bien que cela continu, mais la vie est capricieuse.

Le lundi suivant, en arrivant sur le campus, elle voit des journalistes qui attendent, mais comme elle sait que plusieurs intervenant sont attendus cette semaines là pour des conférences elle n'y prête qu'une faible attention, pourtant un visage dans la foule lui est familier. En effet, l'homme qu'elle avait remarqué après le sauvetage est présent et, elle sent que sa vie va changer et redoute le pire. Heureusement, elle sait comment entrer dans le campus sans se faire repérer et essaie d'oublier cette agitation, après tout ce n'est peut-être pas pour elle. Elle n'aurait pas pu plus se tromper !

En traversant les couloirs, elle reçoit les félicitations d'élèves et de collègues, mais c'est une convocation du doyen, scotchée sur la porte de son bureau, qui lui confirme réellement que sa sécurité est compromise. En effet, ce dernier lui demande de le rejoindre sur la pelouse principale pour qu'elle réponde aux journalistes, mais là où lui ne voit que de la bonne publicité pour son université, elle voit les projecteurs se braquer sur elle et le risque d'exposition de ses dons augmenter. Sachant que le choix ne lui est pas donner de refuser, elle se rend au lieu de rendez-vous en faisant un maximum d'exercice de concentration pour ne pas risquer de dévoiler son secret. Après une demi-heure de questions-réponses avec les journalistes et une fois quelques photographies prises, elle prie pour que son calvaire se termine. Mais l'invité surprise qui l'attend dans son bureau lui fait comprendre que ce n'est que le début de l'histoire.

§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§

En entrant dans son bureau, elle voit enfin l'homme qui l'a intriguée à deux reprises. De près elle constate qu'il est encore plus captivant qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, ses yeux pourtant d'un vert pâle mais presque hypnotique, laissaient entrevoir une intelligence et une puissance peu commune pour quelqu'un à peine plus âgé qu'elle et que sa musclée d'athlète ainsi que sa grande taille rendait plus crédible, personne ne lui avait fait cet effet-là.

Pour présentation il lui tend sa carte, la fixant pendant qu'elle découvre le sigle d'une agence gouvernementale inconnue l'U.M.A.P., autrement dit l'Unité Mondiale des Activités Paranormale et en dessous son nom : Agent Hale, sans aucune autre précision. Après l'avoir lu à deux reprises, ne sachant pas quoi en faire elle la lui rend, mais il reste impassible et quand leurs yeux se rencontrent de nouveaux, cette fois il lui laisse voir ses pensées et, en quelques secondes elle découvre un monde fait de gens comme elle, ayant des dons psychiques et aidant des gens à travers le monde.

Quand elle reprend conscience de la réalité, elle s'approche de son bureau et presse le bouton de son interphone pour annoncer à son assistante qu'elle ne donnera pas ses cours aujourd'hui, la charge de le faire pour elle en prétextant qu'elle a une urgence au cabinet. Toujours sans un mot, Lydia et l'agent Hale, se rendent au parking et partent pour Alexandria. Elle n'y a jamais été mais sait pourtant exactement où elle va.

Une tension est présente entre eux, loin d'être pesante c'est comme un lien qui se tisse et qu'aucun ne veut risquer de faire disparaître par une parole ou un geste. Une fois arrivé devant un entrepôt à la périphérie nord de la ville, ils descendent de voiture et d'un même pas se dirige vers une porte dérobée sur la façade est du bâtiment.

Si tout semble normal de l'extérieur, rien de ce qui est à l'intérieur ne l'est réellement. Des meubles et des personnes flottent dans les airs, des conversations parfois d'apparence houleuses se tiennent en silence et des êtres, qui ont l'air tout droit sortis d'un roman de science-fiction, vaquent à leurs occupations. Tout le monde semble plongé dans son travail et pourtant, à l'instant où Lydia entre, tout se figent, ceux qui lévitait se pose sur le sol, les conversations et les mouvements cessent, et tous l'observent. Elle sent qu'ils veulent entrer dans ses pensées et les éjectent tous, en formant une muraille mentale qui la protège de leurs esprits et soudain les attaquent cessent. Un homme est entré sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive et vient tout droit vers elle, elle sent que ses intentions sont pacifiques donc malgré son appréhension elle le laisse approché. Il lui serre la main et étrangement se contact la rassure, comme si elle retrouvait un membre de sa famille.

Il se présente comme étant le docteur Alan Deaton, le directeur de cette agence. Il explique que leur but est de trouver toutes les personnes ayant un don et de les aider à les maîtriser. Ceux qu'ils le veulent peuvent rejoindre l'agence, qui agis partout sur la planète et, qu'ils s'intéressent à elle depuis qu'elle a 6 ans et qu'elle avait failli détruire une ville entière. Cette information bouleverse Lydia qui lui répond qu'elle n'est devenue télékinésiste qu'à 10 ans, et que le seul moment où elle a été un danger a été à 16 ans, à la mort de ses grands-parents.

Mais le docteur Deaton, elle va le découvrir, en connaît plus sur son enfance qu'elle-même. En effet, il lui raconte qu'à la mort de sa famille, elle a dû être placée dans un centre de confinement de l'U.M.A.P. pour qu'elle ne soit un danger ni pour les autres ni pour elle, et que cette crise a été tellement forte qu'elle l'a occulté de sa mémoire pour se protéger. Il lui dit aussi qu'ils se sont rencontrés à cette époque mais que comme tout le reste elle l'a oublié. Il lui prouve en lui laissant voir ses souvenirs de cette époque et, effectivement à travers les yeux du docteur Deaton, elle se reconnaît mais ses yeux étaient étrangement tous noirs, des yeux de démon.

Cette vision d'elle-même l'effraie, mais la main que le docteur pose sur son épaule la calme, elle ne comprend pas le pouvoir apaisant qu'il a sur elle et, devinant son malaise, il lui explique que c'est de cette manière qu'il a réussi à la calmer à l'époque, qu'inconsciemment elle a allié ce geste de sa part à une paix intérieure. Elle le remercie de son aide passée, même si elle n'en garde aucun souvenir et lui demande pourquoi elle est ici, même si elle possède un don, elle mène une vie paisible quoique bien remplie. Il lui avoue alors qu'ils ont besoin de son aide, elle est la clé d'un danger qui guette l'humanité et sans son aide ils seront démunis.

Mais comment cette jeune femme, possédant certes des dons impressionnant mais comme d'autre, pourrait changer le sort du monde ? Un homme qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors s'avance et lui tend une feuille de parchemin apparemment antique, sur lequel elle peut lire qu'une personne correspondant à sa description, ayant ses dons et sans famille sera la sauveuse de l'humanité, elle permettra de sauver le monde par son sacrifice. Cette nouvelle l'abasourdit, c'est un autre choc qu'elle reçoit. Relevant la tête du parchemin, elle voie le visage sidéré de ceux qui l'entoure, leur trouble lui fait oublié ce qu'elle vient de lire. Pourquoi ont-ils l'air si surpris ? L'agent Hale s'avance d'un pas vers elle, il lui explique que ce parchemin est écrit dans une langue jamais parlée sur Terre et, que l'agence n'a pu le traduire que quelques années auparavant, mais qu'elle a réussi à le lire sans problème. Alors l'agent qui lui a tendu le parchemin lui tend une autre feuille, sur laquelle est écrite en plusieurs langues : « la personne qui réussira à lire cette prophétie sans aide, sera celle à qui est réellement destiné ce message ». Prise de vertige Lydia est à deux doigts de s'évanouir mais est rattrapée à temps par l'agent Hale qui, avec l'aide du docteur Deaton, l'emmène dans un bureau à part.

Ils lui laissent quelques minutes pour assimiler toutes ces informations et, quand elle reprend le dessus, lui laisse prendre l'initiative de relancer la conversation. Elle est perdue, elle pensait savoir qui elle était, mais voilà que son univers est bouleversé, aider les autres oui, mais elle n'a jamais pensé devoir se sacrifié, donner sa vie. Bien sûr elle sait qu'elle n'est pas éternelle, mais elle avait espéré fonder une famille, trouver un homme qui ne serait pas effrayé par ses dons et avoir des enfants et, surtout, être là pour les aider à les maîtriser. Même en célibataire endurcie elle avait conservé cet espoir.

Se rendant compte que les deux hommes attendaient qu'elle se remette et qu'elle leur adresse la parole, elle redresse la tête et leur demande s'ils savent quand cette prophétie doit se produire. Le docteur tourne la tête vers l'agent Hale pour qu'il réponde, celui-ci précise tout d'abord qu'il possède également un don de télépathie et, qu'il sera son équipier dans cette épreuve. Ce terme fait sourire Lydia, il en parle comme si il allait l'accompagner se faire opérer, alors que c'est sa vie qui est en jeux. Ensuite, il lui dit qu'il est formé à toutes les formes de combat et l'informe qu'il est aussi un sorcier. Elle le coupe et lui dit d'en venir au fait, ils ne vont pas participer à un jeu de rôle mais à ce qui pourrait être la fin du monde, c'est au tour du docteur de sourire, alors que l'agent lui est pris de court par cette interruption, mais il continu, lui assurant qu'il la formera pour qu'elle maîtrise au mieux ses dons et qu'il l'entraînera pour qu'elle soit suffisamment en forme pour qu'elle supporte ce qui l'attend moralement comme physiquement.

Lydia se connaît assez bien pour savoir que le sport et elle sont fâchés depuis de nombreuses années et, que ce n'est pas par magie qu'il la rendra plus tonique, mais bon vu qu'elle doit se faire à l'idée de son sacrifice ça peut bien commencer par des séances de sport.

Enfin, il lui annonce que le parchemin n'indique pas qu'elle devra agir seule tout le long de son action de sauvetage et, qu'elle pourra donc bénéficier de toute l'aide que l'U.M.A.P pourra lui apporté mais, qu'elle devra se couper du reste du monde pendant son entraînement, cette nouvelle est la goutte d'eau qui fait débordé le vase, s'entraîner, renoncer à son futur, donner sa vie passe encore, mais abandonner ses élèves, ses patients, ses amis et ses animaux non, elle ne veut pas devenir un fantôme vivant !

D'un bond elle se relève, les regarde à tour de rôle et leur annonce qu'elle n'abandonnera pas tout pour eux. Elle veut bien les aider, mais abandonner ce qu'elle a passé dix ans à construire est au-dessus de ses forces. Ils restent placides face à sa réaction, avaient-ils prévu qu'elle réagirait comme ça bien et avait prévu ce qu'il fallait. Aussi le docteur Deaton lui fait une injection et, en quelques secondes, elle se sent glisser dans le néant.

§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§

A son réveil, elle comprend que quelque chose d'anormal c'est passé, tout d'abord elle n'a pas souvenir d'avoir rêvé, ce qui ne lui est jamais arrivé, ensuite elle est dans un endroit inconnu et dans des vêtements qui ne sont pas les siens, même son corps n'es plus le sien. Le jour où elle a pris connaissance du parchemin elle avait une allure gracieuse et des formes généreuses, maintenant remplacées par une musculature beaucoup plus ferme, ses cheveux avaient également poussés de 15 cm environ, ce qui lui laissa penser que son sommeil avait duré environ un an et demi, mais c'était impossible de dormir aussi longtemps, sauf si on l'avait plongé dans le coma.

Le temps de faire ces constations l'agent Hale arrivait à son chevet. Il lui propose un verra d'eau, qu'elle refuse par peur de se faire empoisonnée, après tout ils l'avaient fait sombrer dans le coma, alors quelle nouvelle surprise allait on lui réserver ?

Loin de s'offusquer de son refus il boit une gorgée d'eau et lui laisse constater qu'il n'y a pas d'effet secondaire, après quelques instant elle accepte de boire et prend alors conscience que sa gorge est sèche et qu'elle meure de faim. Suivant le fil de ses pensées, il demande à haute voix qu'un repas soit apporté et un instant après, comme si cette demande avait été anticipé, un agent entre dans la pièce en poussant un plateau avec de la nourriture pour deux personnes. L'agent dresse alors une table pour qu'ils puissent manger sur le bureau que Lydia n'avait pas encore remarqué. En se relevant, elle constate qu'elle est dans une chambre assez spéciale, en effet en plus du lit, de la table, de deux chaises et d'une armoire, il y a une carte étrange au mur qui lui semble familière bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vu. Des armes sont également accrochées sur un présentoir et, même si elle ne les a jamais manipulés, elle se sent tout à fait capable dès les maîtriser.

Attendant qu'elle prenne connaissance de ce lieu, l'agent Hale c'est installé et l'attend pour commencer le repas. Posant son regard sur cet homme qu'elle n'avait que très peu fréquenté mais qui avait littéralement détruit sa vie, Lydia a une bouffée de colère qu'elle a du mal à réprimer, mais elle se dit qu'elle aura tout le temps de régler ses comptes une fois rassasiée.

Pendant le repas aucun mot n'est prononcé, pourtant à peine sa fourchette reposée, elle pose la question qui lui brûle les lèvres : que s'est-il passé ? Il lui explique qu'avec l'aide du docteur, ils ont endormi sa conscience pendant près de dix-huit mois pour forger son physique mais aussi son mentale aux épreuves qui se prépare, qu'ils l'ont fait passer pour gravement malade auprès du reste du monde. Et que s'ils l'ont réveillé, c'est parce qu'il est temps pour elle d'accomplir sa destinée.

Elle entre dans une fureur qui ferait passer ses deux précédent accès de rage pour de simples colères et provoque un tremblement de terre qui se propage sur l'ensemble du globe. Mais malgré toutes les âmes dont elle ressent la panique, sa fureur ne fait qu'amplifier et sans qu'elle comprenne comment sa rage, qui a démultipliée ses pouvoirs, se concentre en elle et s'expulse comme un faisceau verticale droit vers le ciel. Ce phénomène dure quelques instants et quand toute son énergie est épuisée, elle s'effondre sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§

Quand elle reprend conscience, elle est surprise de s'apercevoir qu'elle est dans une chambre d'hôpital, elle ne se souvient pas des circonstances qui l'ont amené ici. Elle appel et voit une infirmière venir à son chevet et lui demandé comment elle va, elle se sent bien mais explique qu'avant de donner d'autres réponses, elle aimerait en avoir et savoir ce qu'elle fait ici, l'infirmière lui indique qu'elle est dans le coma depuis six mois, qu'elle a été amené par un homme qui n'a pas laissé son identité, il a juste expliqué qu'elle avait eu une commotion cérébrale, a également déposé son sac à main pour qu'ils puissent l'identifier et que personne n'en savait plus. Elle accepte alors de répondre aux questions de vérification des médecins, qui la laisse partir la semaine suivante.

Le seul point positif c'est que l'hôpital est à dix minutes à pieds de sa maison. A son arrivée, elle remarque un colis posé sur sa table basse avec une carte disant « Merci pour tout ». Elle ne comprend pas et, quand elle ouvre le colis, découvre une robe de soirée en satin crème. Qui a pu la lui offrir et surtout comment cette personne connaît sa couleur favorite ? Elle déprime. Tant de questions et aucune réponse.

Pour se changer les idées elle décide d'appeler son cabinet, elle apprend alors que ça fait deux ans qu'ils ne l'ont pas vu, mais que sa place l'attend toujours. Elle informe ses collègues qu'elle reprendra son poste dès le lundi suivant. Le même son de cloche lui parvient de l'université quand elle les contacts, et elle se dit qu'au moins elle va pouvoir reprendre sa vie, mais tout à coup elle réalise que ses impôts et ses factures n'ont pas été payé et qu'il va falloir régler l'hôpital, elle passe de nombreux coup de téléphone où on lui répond à chaque fois que tous ces frais ont été réglés.

Lydia n'a plus qu'une question en tête : qui est son mystérieux bienfaiteur ? Lui devrait pouvoir combler le blanc de ces deux dernières années, dire qu'elle se faisait une joie de fêter ses 30 ans, maintenant se retrouve à la veille de ses 32 ans et seule. Seule ? Où sont son chien et son chat ? La sonnette retenti et elle trouve sur le pas de la porte un homme, qui dit s'appeler Derek. Elle ne l'a jamais vu et pourtant il lui ramène Mystie et Kyra, ainsi qu'un adorable chaton qui est le portrait craché de Kyra.

L'homme lui apprend qu'il a été embauché par le biais d'une petite annonce pour garder ses animaux et qu'il en a bien pris soin, il lui apprend aussi que comme elle a pu le constaté, Kyra avait eu une portée et qu'il les a tous placés sauf celui-là, qu'il espère garder pour lui et, qu'il a le numéro de tous les propriétaires si elle ressent le besoin de vérifier ses dire.

Elle l'invite à entrer et demande le prénom qu'il a choisi pour le chaton, il répond Angel, et explique qu'il n'allait pas bien quand il a trouvé ce job, et que garder ses animaux l'avait en quelque sorte sauvé, alors quand Kyra a mis bas, elle lui a donné d'autre raisons de se battre et que de tous ces petits, c'est celui-là qu'elle lui a apporté quand il a dit à voix haute vouloir en garder un quand elle et Mystie serait rentrées chez elle. Il ne savait pas si elle comprendrait ce qu'il demandait, mais a essayé et pour lui c'est la façon dont ses animaux l'ont remercié.

Elle le remercie vivement d'avoir pris soin de ses animaux et lui demande ce qu'elle lui doit, il l'informe que tous les frais sont réglés et, quand cas de besoin, elle peut faire appel à lui et il lui laisse son numéro en lui faisant promettre de lui donner régulièrement des nouvelles des animaux. Après avoir promis qu'elle le ferait, lui demande comment il a su qu'elle était rentrée, il lui répond qu'il a reçu un appel lui disant que son contrat se terminait et qu'il devait ramener les animaux à leur domicile. C'est alors qu'une autre question surgit, comment avait-il récupérer Mystie et Kyra ? Il lui dit qu'un homme est venu les lui déposer il y a six mois environ, juste après un énorme tremblement de terre, et qu'il ne savait rien de plus, elle le remercie encore et se rend dans la cuisine pour s'occuper de ses deux terreurs, Mystie a repris sa place dans son panier, Kyra sur son arbre à chat, étrangement elle ne semble pas chercher Angel, reparti avec son nouveau propriétaire.

En remplissant leurs gamelles, elle se rend compte qu'il y a de la nourriture, que la litière est faite, et que le frigo et les placard sont pleins, en y regardant de plus près même le ménage a été fait et il n'y a plus de vêtements dans la panière à linge sale. Mais qui s'est assuré que tout serait prêt pour son retour ? Qui a contacté Derek pour qu'il ramène sa chienne et sa chatte, alors qu'elle était chez elle depuis seulement une heure ? Elle n'aime pas les mystères et celui-là est de taille.

Mais les choses se corsent encore quand elle se rend soudainement compte qu'elle a beaucoup de mal à entendre les pensées de ses voisins et, que bouger ne serait-ce qu'un verre lui demande énormément d'énergie, qu'a-t-il bien pu lui arriver ? Elle sent que ses pouvoirs sont encore là mais très affaiblis. Elle désespère d'obtenir une réponse, car elle ne connaît personne avec les mêmes dons qu'elle. En attendant elle décide de reprendre sa vie en main, elle se dit qu'avec le temps des souvenirs reviendront peut-être tout comme ses pouvoirs.

§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§

Un an plus tard, Lydia a retrouvé sa vie, mène sa carrière de psychologue et de professeur de front, fait du sport régulièrement pour conserver sa nouvelle silhouette et travail ses dons qui sont maintenant revenus à leurs niveaux habituels.

Elle voit régulièrement son voisin Derek, qui est devenu son meilleur ami, et a entamé une relation avec un homme du nom de Stiles Stilinski qu'elle a rencontré alors qu'il était venu à l'université pour une conférence de sociologie, six mois plus tôt. Tout lui sourit et elle en arrive même à oublier les deux ans qu'elle a perdus. Mais alors qu'ils promènent Mystie, Stiles et elle sur les bords du bassin Tidal, certains souvenirs ressurgissent et elle se rend compte que Derek lui ment, qu'il est l'agent Hale qui l'avait emmené à l'U.M.A.P. et qui l'avait embarqué dans l'histoire qui lui a volé deux ans de sa vie.

Malgré ce malaise elle fait comme si de rien n'était et s'efforce de passer une journée normale. Le soir venu, alors que Stiles doit repartir, il la questionne sur le malaise qu'il a senti lors de leur promenade, elle lui assure que tout va bien et lui raconte que trois ans plus tôt elle à sauver une fillette au bord de ce lac et que son coma lui a fait oublier ce souvenir, mais que d'y être allé l'avait fait ressurgir, d'où son malaise, elle lui assure également n'avoir aucun autre souvenir, mais qu'elle est contente que celui qui lui soit revenu soit heureux.

Après son départ, elle téléphone à Derek pour l'inviter à dîner, ce qu'il accepte avec plaisir. Comme à leur habitude, ils commandent chez le traiteur chinois et choisissent le film de la soirée en discutant. Après le film, Lydia appel Derek agent Hale, celui-ci comprend que la mémoire lui est revenu et redoute sa réaction, mais à son grand étonnement, elle sourit, l'invite à s'installé sur le divan et lui demande de lui raconter ce qui s'est passé pendant les deux ans où elle était inconsciente. Elle lui promet que s'il lui raconte tout, sans mentir, que jamais plus ils ne reparleront de tout ça et qu'ils resteront les amis qu'ils sont devenus. Derek sent qu'elle est sincère et le docteur Deaton lui a permis de tout lui révéler si elle en faisait la demande.

Il lui raconte alors qu'elle a passé les dix-huit premier mois dans un état second, que ce temps a été utilisé à la forger à la tâche qu'elle devrait accomplir, à savoir sauver le monde. Que pour se faire, ils ont forcés ses dons au maximum afin qu'elle puisse puiser ses forces de toutes les cellules vivante de la Terre. Que quand elle a été prête et que le moment est venu ils l'ont réveillé, c'est le repas dont elle a un souvenir, que quand elle s'est énervé après l'aveux de Derek, elle a en fait concentré toute l'énergie terrestre en un rayon qui est partie d'elle et qui a créé un bouclier à 100 km de la Terre et qui l'a protégé contre une menace venu de l'espace, une autre civilisation avait envoyé une centaine d'astéroïde de la taille de l'Australie pour détruire la Terre, mais devant leur échec cuisant, ils avaient abandonné de peur d'être détruit à leur tour. Suite à cela, vidé de ses forces, il l'avait déposé à l'hôpital où elle s'était réveillée. Qu'il avait récupéré ses animaux, qui avait été confié à un autre agent depuis son départ et ce jusqu'à son réveil et, que l'agence avait pris le relais de toutes ses factures depuis le jour où il l'avait conduite au hangar.

Mais elle se pose encore une question, qu'elle était le sacrifice qu'elle devait faire, après tout elle n'avait rien perdu, ni sa vie, ni ses pouvoirs, il lui répond que son sacrifice devait être celui de ses pouvoirs mais que, par miracle, elle a réussi à les conservé, sans que personne ne sache comment et, qu'au final elle a quand même sacrifié deux ans de sa vie, ce qui n'est tout de même pas négligeable. Elle lui répond que pour sauver l'humanité et avoir retrouvé une vie qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais avoir ce n'était pas grand-chose.

Notre héroïne se maria avec Stiles deux ans après et ils eurent trois enfants : l'aîné, Scott et des faux jumeaux Isaac et Erica. Lydia découvrit, avec soulagement, qu'aucun d'eux n'avait de pouvoirs mais savait que ça sautait souvent une génération, après tout sa mère n'en avait pas non plus. A la naissance de ses petits-enfants, elle put constater qu'ils étaient également normaux, enfin sans dons comme les siens.

Elle vécut une belle vie et transforma son histoire en compte pour ses descendants, qui fût même publié mais jamais elle n'avoua que cela s'était réellement passé et, quand quelqu'un lui demandait comment elle avait imaginé cette histoire, elle répondait simplement « c'était un beau rêve et je voulais le partager ».

 _ **Fin**_

Et voilà, l'histoire est finie. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous aura plu. Si vous avez des questions ou juste des remarques à faire n'hésitez pas.

 _NB : Si des lecteurs de « Formation d'un Futur Incube » lisent cette histoire, sachez que le prochain chapitre est prévu pour vendredi._

8


End file.
